kon : Yuu new spirit
by Rikku-tadakatsu
Summary: as where if yuu have lost a passion for playing music  This is her story


WARNING :CCD ABIS ,ANCUR ABIS, 10000000-‰ GAJE ,DLL  
map yahk kalo cerita ini ga lucu, bahasanyah ngaur ,sahlah2 kata ato apalah. harap d maklumin kan ini fanfic K-ON pertama w jadi harap di maklumin bgt…..

Cerita ini mengisahkan tentang bagai mana Yuu mencari jiwa sejati dari instrument music yang ia mainkan….  
bagaimana ceritanya…. Inilah kisahnya…

K-ON -*.MELE VERSION.*-

K-ON: The True Self

-Selamat Mambaca-

Seperti biasa Yuu yang termasuk di dalam salah satu extrakulikuler music  
langsung pergi ke ruang music setelah belajar….  
Disana sia pun berlatuh bersama teman2 nya

yuu:hey ayo kita latihan  
Rikku:ok….ayo  
Rio:aku siap

Tiba2 pintu ruangan terbuka

Gkkkkkk*suara pintu*

?:maaf aku terlambat  
Tsugiru:maaf yah aku terlambat  
Rio:ayo latihan,lagipula kami belum mulai kok….*simple smile*

Setelah Tsugiru bersedia mereka pun latihan,dan setelah latihan…..

yuu: ahh…entah kenapa aku merasa mulai bosan bermain gitar….  
all:apa…..?*terkejut*  
author:apa…..jeng-jeng-jeng*lebai*(di keroyok ama k-on lovers)  
Rikku:hey kamu bilang kamu apa….kamu udah bosan ama permainan gitarmu….  
Yuu:tampaknya begitu…  
Rio:haa….bukanya kaloi main giitar justru kamu yang paling antusias….  
Tsugiru:ia Yuu bukanya kamu yang paling antusias  
Rikku:emangnya apa yang membuat kamu sudah bosan  
Yuu:enga tau…..muangkin aja aku butuh sarana pengembangan music baru  
Rio:maksutmu kamu mau ganti instrument…..  
Yuu:seperti itu lah….  
Rikku:jadi instrument apa yang kamu mau mainkan  
Yuu:entahlah….!

Tsugiru:ahhhh…*menguap*aku lelah ayo kita pulang dulu…  
Rio:ia ayo kita pulang dulu nanti kita diskusikan ini besok  
Rikku:ia ayo kita pulang dulu…..

~keesokan harinya~

Seperti biasa setelah jam beljar habis mereka langsung pergi ke ruangan music

Rio:hei Yuu …..instrumen apa yang kamu mau coba  
Yuu:hm…*$_*&%%+_*#%&..?...apa yah  
Tsugiru:ehh Rui coba kamu mainkan keyboard milikku  
Yuu:ide bagus

Yuu pun bencoba bermain keyboard

Ting-ting-ting(lancar)-ting-ting-ting-ting-ting-tong-ting-tong-jing-jang-jong(mulai nga enak di ndengar*kacau*)

Rikku:hentikaaaaan…!  
Rio:telingaku…  
Yuu:maaf….tampaknya aku tidak jadi bermain keyboard

Setelah termenung cukup lama….

Rikku:aku ada ide…..  
Yuu:apa itu….  
Rikku:mungkin Yuu tidak suka dengan permainan jari tapi mungki dia seperti aku  
Yuu mungkin seorang yang lebih suka mengerekan badannya…..

Yuu pun mencoba bermain drum

Pertama nya memang lancar tapi setelah di bagian tengah lagu

Buk-bak-buk-bruk-trak-buk-bruk-brak-bruk-brok-brak(ga enak di dengar*kacau*)

Rio:waaa….! Hentikan…..  
Rikku:waduhh anak sopo iki….  
Tsugiru:ia anak sopo iki permainan nya cakau bgt(maksutnya kacau banget)

Rio:author jelek kamu kalo bikin cerita jangan bikin telinga ku sakit dong  
author : sorri soalnya udah nga ada ide…..  
Yuu: ia nih masa akui nga bisa mainin apa2…  
Tsugiru:ia nih …..liat tuh gara2 loh si Rikku jadi budek tuh….  
Rikku:apa,…apa,…apa yang kalian bilang,…aku nga denger nih 

tungggggggg…(lanjut…..)

Rio:gimana nih…..  
Yuu:ahhh…..aku menyerahhh  
Tsugiru:jangan menyerah dong…  
Yuu:tampaknya aku akan berhenti saja dari kegiatan ini…sampai besok kawan2

_=~Di rumah Yuu ~=_

Yuu:*dalam hati*apakah aku harus berhenti atau aku harus melanjutkan hal ini

Oi:kaka…kaka kenapa,tampakn ya kaka lagi bingung  
Yuu:ti…tidak kok..kaka hanya berpikir…..kaka merasa kaka sudah mulai bosan dengan bermain music  
Oi:lalu…?  
Yuu:tampaknya aku mau berhenti dai grup music….  
oi:apa…..kaka mau berhanti…lebih baik kaka pikirkan lagi dengan ide kaka itu  
Yuu: aku pun memikirkan itu…..  
oi:selamat malam kaka…..

~esok harinya~

_=~Di ruang musik~=_

Rikku: gimana Rui…..?  
Rio:ia …. Apa keputusanmu…?  
Yuu:teman2 aku tau betapa lama kita telah bejuang mempertahankan grup ini

Tetapi…..aku harus memilih….dan keputusanku adalah

All:mmmmmmmm…?*tegang*

Yuu:aku memilih

™†™†™†™tetap tinggal di grup ini™†™†™†™

All: wuuuuuu…..!

Yuu:terima kasih teman2 kalian tetap bersama ku di saat susah dan senag  
rio:ia…kami akan selalu begitu  
Rikku:ia teman….itulah kami  
Tsugiru:Yuu …. Itulah gunanya teman….

Yuu:teman2…sekali lagi…..terimah kasih….!

~~~~_====== THE END ======_~~~~

Itulah kisanya…

Mungkin agak singkat yahhhhh tapi mohon di komentarin yahhhh  
tolong di review yahhh

Untuk yang telah membaca….saya berikan beribu-ribu TERIMA KASIH 

:  
Mio- Rio  
Stumugi- Stugiru  
Ritsu- Rikku  
Ui- Oi  
Yui- Rui


End file.
